


Promise

by DarkEchoes



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Gay Sex, M/M, Omega Verse, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku discovers that Takeru is actually an Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     Riku looked around, searching for Takeru.  _Where did he go? He was just here, running with me..._  
     "He's in the infirmary." Heath answered the unvoiced question and Riku stared at him in horror.  
     "He isn't hurt." Hozumi said quickly and Riku looked down at him. "He said he wasn't feeling too well. He was also really hot and kind of hot..."  _Could he have a fever? Or the flu?_  
     "He also smelled kind of weird." Kuga added and Riku bit his lip. Last time he thought Takeru smelled weird he ended up staying home for a week, sick with the flu.  
     "Nana said he asked her if she could send you down after practice." Heath said suddenly and Riku prickled slightly.  
     "Why didn't she?"   
     "Family business." Hozumi put in quickly and looked up at Riku. "I'm sorry you're both Alpha's."  
     "Why?" Riku asked and Hozumi glanced at Kuga and Heath.   
     "You both love each other so much but you can't..." Hozumi slowly stopped talking. Riku shrugged and then rubbed the back of his neck, staring down at his feet.  
     "I-I like being romantic with him. It's all we can do so we're pretty good at it..." Kuga stared at him sadly.   
     "Riku..." He sighed and Riku scowled at him. "It's not healthy not to knot."  
     "I know that. I just... Don't want anyone else." Kuga stared at him for a moment and then looked away.   
     "Okay!" Heath interrupted and clapped to get their attention. "We're done with practice so you can go check on Takeru." Riku nodded and turned from the small group, then ran up the steps to the school

     Riku slipped into the infirmary, eyes immediately locking on Takeru. He walked over and stroked Takeru's cheek, smiling as Takeru pushed his head against his hand.  
     "How are you feeling?"  
     "Very sick..." Takeru mumbled and turned his head, kissing Riku's palm softly. "You should leave. I don't want you to get sick..."   
     "I won't get sick. I have a very strong immune system." Riku assured him and Takeru bit his lip slightly. "What's wrong?"   
     "I... Just really hot." Riku nodded sadly.   
     "I'm sorry... I'll go ask the nurse if she can make it cooler." Takeru nodded slightly and Riku leaned down, kissing his forehead lightly. "I love you."  
     "I love you, too..." Takeru murmured and Riku left the bedside, walking into the office. The nurse looked up at him and smiled.  
     "Are you here to take Takeru home?"  
     "Can I? I thought he had to stay here when he was sick." She laughed for a moment before shaking her head.  
     "He isn't sick, sweetie."  
     "But... He has a fever?"  
     "No." She eyed Riku curiously. "Are you his Alpha?"  
     "I... What?"  
     "I just assumed since you came to get him you were together."  
     "We are together." Riku said and she gave him a puzzled look. "We just... We're both Alpha's so we can't..."  
     "What do you mean? He isn't-" Takeru slid into the room, glancing at the Riku before staring at the nurse. "Takeru, why doesn't your boyfriend know?"  
     "He... I didn't want anyone else to know." Riku stared at Takeru in confusion. The nurse sighed softly and Takeru lowered his head. "You haven't seen the way most Omega's are treated... You can't blame me for hiding it."  
     "You're an Omega?" Riku asked and Takeru nodded slightly. "That's great!" Takeru stared up at him. "Did you really think I would treat you badly?"  
     "Sorry..." Riku rolled his eyes but pulled Takeru into a hug.  
     "I won't tell anyone else. I promise." He kissed Takeru's nose. "Let's go home." 

     Riku pushed Takeru down on the bed, kissing him roughly. Takeru whimpered softly and pressed against Riku, tugging at the fabric keeping their bodies apart. Riku tore his own clothes of quickly letting Takeru touch his body as Riku pulled his clothes off.   
     He bent down, nibbling the Omega's neck softly. He slid his hand down Takeru's side, squeezing his thigh and then slipping two fingers inside his wet ass. He scissored them apart slowly and them pulled them out, lifting them to his lips and sucking the wetness off, keeping his eyes locked on Takeru's.  
     "R-Riku... Please..." Riku pressed his lips against Takeru's and slid himself in slowly. Takeru pushed against him, arching his back up off the bed and pulling Riku's head down to his neck. Riku sucked on the warm skin, rolling his hips against Takeru's. Takeru moaned, moving his hips back with Riku's.   
     Riku felt a knot start to swell at the base of his cock and sped up, thrusting harder as the Omega dug his nails into his back. He pushed deeper, nudging Takeru's head to the side and kissing his neck. Takeru pushed back against the knot, moaning loudly. Riku pushed all the way in, knot completely swollen. Takeru gasped and clenched around the Alpha, spilling onto their stomachs. Riku sank his teeth into Takeru's neck as he came into the Omega.  
     Takeru quivered beneath Riku, hands wrapped around his neck, holding him closer to his neck. Riku stayed completely still, not wanting to hurt his Omega. He waited for his jaw to unlock before he released his neck, licking the teeth marks gently. Takeru smiled weakly at him and leaned up, pressing a sloppy kiss to his blood covered lips.  
     "I love you..." Riku smiled and pecked Takeru's lips.  
     "I love you, too."  
     "Please... Don't tell anyone..." Riku looked down at the bite mark and bit his lip. "My shirt will cover it." Riku nodded and kissed his nose.  
     "I won't tell anyone." He assured the other boy and then connected their lips again. Takeru lifted a shaky hand and tangled his fingers in the Alpha's hair. Takeru made a satisfied moan and Riku smiled slightly, resting a hand on his chest.   
     "Can we sleep?" Riku glanced down to where they were still connected at the hips. "Sleep on me." Takeru muttered and pulled Riku down, wrapping his arms around the Alpha.  
     "Goodnight..."  
     "Goodnight." Takeru murmured and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of rape

_*Six days later*_

 

Riku opened his to find Takeru dozing peacefully beside him. He reached a hand out and set it on the Omega's chest, sighing in relief. Takeru's eyes fluttered open and he glanced down at Riku's hand, then up at his face.   
     "You're done." Riku said and Takeru nodded. "I told them you were sick."  
     "Okay... Can we go to practice today?"   
     "If you want to. You might want to zip you jacket up all the way so they don't see the..." Takeru lifted his hand to his neck, running a finger over the teeth marks.   
     "It should cover it..."  
     "They could see it if you don't-"  
     "I know. I-I know..." He rested his forehead against Riku's chest with a sigh. Riku stroked the back of his head comfortingly, humming softly.   
     "Why are you hiding it from them? Why did you hide it from me?" Takeru bit his lip and glanced up at Riku.   
     "I-I started when I was eight and when I told my parents... They were both Beta's so they didn't know what to do and-and they took me to my Uncle's house... He um... He and his friends took turns abusing me in any way they could. I-I actually got... Pregnant, but my Uncle didn't want it and beat me until I lost it..." Riku was silent for a moment before he finally sighed.  
     "I... You can't think that they're all going to be like that. They would never do that to you and nobody else would now that we're bonded." Takeru lowered his head and shook his head. "I'm not telling you that you have to tell them. I understand why you wouldn't want anyone to know. I'm just telling you that they'll help you and, if necessary, protect you."   
     "I don't want them to know-I didn't want you to know..."  
     "Did you think I would do what he did?"   
     "I-I couldn't take the chance..." Takeru admitted and Riku sighed.   
     "Okay." He kissed Takeru's forehead. "Do you want to go to practice?" Takeru nodded. 

     Takeru was right. His jacket, even when unzipped, covered the marks on his neck. But that didn't keep the team from picking up on a change in both Riku and Takeru.  
     "Did you guys finally realize that you needed to be with an Omega?" Dan asked and Riku looked over at Takeru, confused for a moment about why he was slouching over. Then he understood why. Takeru had never been comfortable around older men, probably because of his uncle, and Mr. Dan wouldn't have been an exception.  
     "No. We're still... We don't need Omega's." Riku said and Dan laughed slightly.   
     "It's not-"  
     "We know." Riku snapped. "Why should we have to give each other up for health?" He challenged and Dan's eyes jumped between them, lingering on Takeru's neck.  
     "You're right. You guys should be fine, anyways."  
     "What's that supposed to mean?" Riku asked as he felt Takeru tense beside him.   
     "Stay after practice." He answered and walked away. Riku squeezed Takeru's shoulder gently, kissing his cheek.  
     "He isn't going to hurt you. I promise." Takeru stared down at his feet.   
     "Why would Mr. Dan hurt you?" Nana stood in front of them. Riku glanced over at Takeru who nodded slightly.  
     "Takeru... Is an Omega. His uncle used to abuse him so he doesn't really... He doesn't want anyone to know." Nana nodded in understanding.   
     "Mr. Dan wouldn't do anything like that." She assured them and Riku nodded. "Do you guys want to work on your relation for a few minutes?"

     Riku wrapped an arm around Takeru's shoulders in a protective and territorial gesture as Mr. Dan approached them. He picked up on it and laughed slightly, then came to stop a few feet in front of them.  
     "I talked to the nurse. She confirmed it."   
     "Does it matter?" Riku snapped and Dan shook his head.   
     "Not at all. I just saw the bonding mark and I had to make sure that you weren't both Alpha's, because if two Alpha's bond that could damage... The could die. Both of them." Takeru was looking everywhere except at Dan. "I respect your wishes to keep it a secret, but I do want you to tell the rest of the team."  
     "No." Takeru said and Dan stared at him for a moment.  
     "I don't know why you don't want anyone to know, but I don't think it involves your teammates."   
     "Stop..." Takeru mumbled and Riku squeezed his shoulder softly.   
     "He'll think about it." Riku said and Dan nodded. "Goodnight, Mr. Dan."  
     "Goodnight." Riku nodded and turned Takeru and himself around, leading him away. Takeru finally relaxed when they were on the sidewalk and Riku kissed the side of his head.  
     "You really should consider it." He hummed, slipping his hand up under the back or Takeru's shirt.  
     "God, you're so fucking horny." Takeru grumbled, but leaned against his Alpha. "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the time skips ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_*4 days later*_

     Riku pushed the door to his room open and frowned.   
     "Takeru?"  
     "In here..." Takeru muttered and Riku followed his voice to the bathroom. He sat on the floor across from the toilet, knees pulled to his chest and back against the wall. He glanced up as Riku moved toward him and sat down beside him, letting the Omega rest his head on his shoulder.  
     "Are you okay?"  
     "Nauseous." He muttered and Riku frowned.  
     "Still?"  
     "It's probably a stomach bug..." Takeru mumbled and Riku shook his head.  
     "No... You've never actually been sick and you only feel bad... In the morning..." Takeru was silent. "Are you... Pregnant?" Takeru tensed and jerked his body away from Riku. Riku flinched and then turned toward Takeru, eyes wide. "Takeru, I-"  
     "I'm not." Takeru whimpered and Riku bit his lip.  
     "I won't hurt you." Riku cupped Takeru's cheek, brushing his thumb over the Omega's lip.  
     "I know, but... I-I can't be. Stride..." Riku chewed his lip. "We can't..."  
     "I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't mean to... Do you want to keep it?" Takeru bit his lip. Takeru was quiet for a moment, staring down at his toes.  
     "I don't know if we can keep it but... I don't think I'll be able to deal with..." Riku smiled and kissed his cheek gently, rubbing his shoulder softly.   
     "You don't need to decide right now. If you're worried about Stride we can ask the team-"  
     "No! I-I don't want them know yet! I don't..."   
     "That's fine. You don't need to tell them now, I was... What about Nana or Mr. Dan?" Riku suggested and Takeru shrugged.   
     "Does it matter?"  
     "I guess it doesn't matter right now... Do you want anything to eat?"  
     "I just want to sleep..." Riku nodded and pushed himself up, reaching a hand out and helping Takeru stand. He pecked Takeru's lips and lead him to the bed and slipped under then blankets. He held them up and Takeru crawled under them, placing himself in Riku's arm. Riku held him close and kiss the top of his head, sighing softly.  
     "I love you so much." Takeru was already asleep. 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. There's probably going to be another time skip in the chapter so... Sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been kind of busy with school... 
> 
> Also, sorry for the time skip. Again....
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry it's kind of short. There probably won't be that many more chapters, either...

_*1 weeks later*_

 

 

     Riku sat down on the bed beside Takeru, kissing his cheek gently.   
     "Are you feeling better?"  
     "A little bit... My stomach still kind of hurts..." Riku nodded and chewed his lip.   
     "Do you... Want to take a pregnancy test?" Takeru nodded slightly and Riku smiled. "I'll go get one." He slipped out of the room, coming back a few seconds later. Takeru gave him a questioning look and he shrugged. "I bought them when you started getting sick. Just in case." He tossed him the box and sat on the bed.  
     "Do I take both?"  
     "It will be more accurate." Riku said and Takeru nodded, shuffling to the bathroom and shutting the door.   
     A few minutes later, the door slowly opened and Takeru peered out. He bit his lip and walked over to the bed, handing the Alpha the tests. He stared at them for a few minutes and then sighed.  
     "You aren't..."  
     "I'm sorry..." Takeru mumbled and Riku looked up at him.  
     "You don't have anything to be sorry about. Takeru, look at me. It's fine. We only have a few weeks left of stride anyways, so if you _really_ want to have kids..." Takeru's cheeks flushed and he looked down at his feet. "Do you?" Takeru nodded. "After stride." Takeru nodded again and layed back down, resting his head on Riku's chest.   
     "I love you..." Riku smiled.  
     "I love you, too." He kissed Takeru's head. "But you shouldn't practice until you feel better. You probably have a stomach bug or food poisoning..." Takeru sighed.   
     "But we need to practice for-"  
     "You don't need to. You're the best runner we have, and there won't be a point to practicing if you just get sick when we have to race."   
     "I hate it when you're right..." Riku smiled.   
     "I know. Now get some rest and you might get better before practice." Takeru sighed but shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Riku gazed down at him for a while before finally dozing off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a time skip in the middle because I don't think I should split it into two chapters.

_*2 weeks later*  
_

    Riku fell onto his knees, breathing heavily. Takeru collapsed beside him, poking his knee.   
     "Catch your breath... Before you collapse..." Riku rolled his eyes, but smiled anyways.   
     "Hypocrite..." Riku mumbled and stood up. He helped Takeru stand beside him and kissed his jaw softly. "We have one race left." Takeru nodded, a small smile on his face. "Do you still want to..."  
     "Yeah, I... I think so..." Riku nodded and kissed his cheek.   
     "You still have time, right? When does your cycle start?"   
     "It should be a month or two." Takeru mumbled and Riku nodded.   
     "Good. I was worried it would be during the race."  
     "Sometimes it comes early..." Riku bit his lip.  
     "We should tell the team soon. Just in case."  
     "Or we can wait and tell them if it does happen." Takeru snapped and Riku sighed. "They don't need to know."   
     "Okay. Let's go home and get some rest." Riku suggested and Takeru nodded. 

_*1 week later*_

"Riku!" Heath yelled and Riku looked up at him. "Get off of Takeru and come here." Riku rolled his eyes but peeled himself off the Omega, following as Heath lead him away from the rest of the team.  
     "What do you need?"  
     "Aren't you supposed to be taking suppressants?" Riku shrugged. "You're riling up the whole team. I suggest you go to the nurses and get some before a fight starts or Hozumi jumps you." Riku looked over his shoulder at the rest of the team. Kuga was holding Hozumi close to his chest, growling at Riku.   
     "Fine. It'll mess up my running, though..."  
     "No it won't. Stop being a baby and go." Riku rolled his eyes, but turned and walked to the building. 

     Riku came back to the track a few minutes later and immediately sat beside Takeru.  
     "You smell like you're about to-"  
     "I won't!" Takeru snapped and then sighed. "I'll... Take a suppressant before we leave so it will last until after the race. If it even happens..."   
     "Where will you get them from? We're all flying out tonight and staying in the same hotel so you won't be able to take them without someone noticing."  
     "I'll figure something out." Takeru mumbled and Riku sighed, resting his head on his Omega's shoulder. "You need to keep taking yours. If you don't I won't be able to keep myself from..." Riku sighed again and looked up at him.  
     "Fine. Only for you." He pushed himself up and stretched, then stuck a hand out. "Let's go work on our relation."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get a chapter up sooner but our internet is not working well so it took a while to get it to be able to publish. I don't know why it isn't working, so it may take longer for me to get the next one up if it doesn't start working again.

     Riku woke up and felt smothered. He rolled over onto his side and looked up at Takeru, who was sitting in a small ball, wrapped around a pillow and hiding his face. Riku jumped up and grabbed his face, looking at him in alarm. He searched his face and then leaned forward, sniffing him.  
     "Fuck... Takeru, I thought-"  
     "It came early." Takeru growled. "I need..."  
     "I'll go ask Hozumi-"  
     "No! I-I don't want them to-"  
     "Takeru. Look at me." Riku waited for Takeru to raise his head before continuing. "I know you don't them to know and under normal circumstances I would find a way around it but we are in the middle of a huge city and this hotel is filled with other Alpha's. If you do not let your team help you... I can't protect you against all of the Alpha's in here and you can't fight in your state. I don't want you to have to go through that again."   
     Takeru lowered his head and Riku nodded, then hopped off the bed. He kissed Takeru's forehead and then slipped from the room, locked the door, and ran down the hall to Heath's room.  
     "Riku, we don't have to leave for another... What happened?" Heath stood up, followed by Hozumi and then Kuga.  
     "Takeru... He um... You'll get it in a second. Hozumi, please tell me you have extra suppressants."  
     "Yeah, but they aren't for Alpha's-"  
     "They aren't for me. Just-Just grab them and come down to my room." Riku didn't give them time to reply and instead raced back to Takeru.   
     Riku shut the door behind himself and jumped onto the bed, possessively wrapping himself around Takeru, who had gotten warmer. The door started to open and he growled until he realized it was just Hozumi. Hozumi stared at them for a moment before realization crossed his face. He shut and locked the door behind himself and walked over to the bed. He handed Riku two pills, looked at Takeru, and then dropped a third one into his palm.   
     "This will hold out until we get back home?"  
     "Three should work for the rest of the week. I thought... Oh, are you..." Hozumi smiled and took the suppressants out of Riku's palm, shoving two of them back into his pocket and splitting the last one in half. He gave one half back and took the other one, shrugging when Riku gave him a questioning look.  
     "Thank you Hozumi." Riku sighed as Takeru swallowed the pill.   
     "Don't tell anyone. Please." Takeru whispered and Hozumi bit his lip.   
     "I-I think Heath and Kuga figured it out." At the flash of sadness on Takeru's face Hozumi waved his hands frantically. "B-But I can tell them Riku was-"  
     "It's fine..." Takeru mumbled and Hozumi gazed at him sadly. "Have someone tell Ayumu. He's the only one that doesn't know..."   
     "You told Mr. Dan?"  
     "He figured it out..." Takeru mumbled and Hozumi nodded. "Can you leave?"  
     "Of course. If you need anymore..." Takeru nodded and Hozumi slipped from the room, shutting the door behind him.   
     Riku hugged Takeru tightly and nuzzled his neck. He kissed his cheek quickly and then pecked hi lips.   
     "Do you want to take a nap before we leave?" Takeru nodded and slid down under the blankets, pulling Riku down with him. He buried his face in Riku's chest and dozed off quickly, leaving Riku to wonder how long he had been awake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is after they raced (they won) and now they're on their way home.
> 
> There's a part in here that is pretty much exactly like a part from an earlier chapter, and I will put asterisks (*) around it so you can skip it if you want to.

     Takeru laid in the back row of the van, head resting on Riku's lap and the rest of him draped over Ayumu and Nana. The car silent except for Takeru's  soft snoring.  
     "Riku." Heath spoke suddenly and Riku glanced up at him. "It's none of my business, but why didn't he tell us?" Riku bit his lip and looked down at his boyfriend, stroking his cheek gently.   
     "He... I don't think he would want me to say..." Takeru groaned softly and looked up at him through drooping eyelids.  
     "You can tell them..." He mumbled and let his eyes slip shut. Riku hesitated for a few minutes before he sighed and looked up at Heath.  
_*****_      "He um... He started when he was eight and his parents gave him to his uncle. He and his friends a-abused Takeru and he... Got pregnant, but his uncle beat him and he lost it...  _ *****_ He doesn't really trust anybody especially not adult males..." The car was completely silent. Hozumi, Ayumu, and Nana were staring at Takeru sadly. Heath and Kuga were staring at each other in horror. Mr. Dan's knuckled had gone white around the wheel.   
     "He... He thought we would do that to him?" Heath asked and Riku bit his lip.  
     "I-I don't know... He said he didn't want to risk it." Heath looked back at Takeru and sighed. "He probably doesn't want you to bring it up."  
     "We won't." Heath assured and his eyes jumped around the car to everyone. "Will we?" A chorus of no's. He nodded and turned back to the road. "I trust you to keep your word." The car was suddenly filled with music and the team reluctantly fell asleep.

     Riku set Takeru down on the bed and pulled the blankets over him, slipping in beside him. Takeru pressed his nose against Riku's neck and inhaled deeply. Riku ran his fingers through Takeru's hair.  
     "Do you want to..."  
     "Not now. Unless you want to-"  
     "No! No, if you don't want to- I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to." Takeru nodded and pulled Riku closer.   
     "I'm really tired. Can we just sleep?" Riku nodded and watched as Takeru drifted off to sleep before he himself fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another time skip in the middle of the chapter. Sorry.
> 
> Sorry I haven't posted anything recently, but my Wifi hasn't been working well and I've had really bad writers block. And I've been preoccupied with another fic.

_*4 days later*  
_

 

     Takeru watched through dropping eyelids as Riku slid out of him and stood up, stretching quickly before slipping from the room, coming back with a bag of Chex Mix. Takeru chuckled softly and Riku pouted as he sat down on the bed beside Takeru.   
     "What? I haven't eaten in four days because of-"  
     "It wasn't just my fault. You were rutting." Takeru pointed out and Riku stared at him for a moment, then held out the Chex. Takeru took a handful and nibbled on it, watching as Riku practically inhaled the whole bag.   
     "How are you feeling?"  
     "I won't be able to tell for a few more weeks." Takeru muttered and Riku sighed.  
     "Are you sure?" Takeru rolled his eyes.  
     "Riku." Riku held his hands up in mock defense, then leaned back against the pillows. "I'll tell you as soon as I find out." Riku turned his head and kissed Takeru's cheek.   
     "I'm sorry, I'm just really excited." Takeru smiled warmly.   
     "I know. Want to go to sleep?" 

_*2 weeks later*_

     Takeru hopped onto the bed, straddling Riku as he bent down and pecked his lips. Riku opened his eyes and smiled up at Takeru, reaching up and stroking his cheek.   
     "Good morning." Riku hummed and Takeru leaned down, nuzzling his neck.  
     "I'm pregnant." Takeru whispered and Riku froze for a moment before he pulled his head away and gazed down at Takeru.  
     "Really?" Riku asked and Takeru nodded.   
     "Yeah, I took three tests. I wanted to be sure..." Riku grinned. "Are you happy?"  
     "Yes. Should we tell the rest of the team?" Takeru shrugged.  
     "They'll find out soon enough. Nana already figured it out." Riku pecked Takeru's lips.   
     "Want to take a nap?"  
     "Yes." Takeru flopped down onto the bed beside Riku and let Riku pull him back so his stomach was pressed against the Omega's back. He nuzzled his neck gently and moved his hand down to rest on Takeru's stomach.  
     "We're going to be dads...." Takeru smiled. "I love you so much."


End file.
